The Exploits of Philanthropy
by Rookie's eyes
Summary: Follow the escapades of Philanthropy, a fringe Anti-terrorist group which is determined to take down the Metal Gear derivatives which are popping up all over the globe. The Army's Gear is only the first in Snake's struggle against the nuclear threat.
1. Chapter 1 Things to Come

**The Exploits of Philanthropy**

_by Rookie's Eyes_

_Disclaimer: the Metal Gear series and their characters are property of Hideo Kojima, Kojima Productions and Konami_

_Warning!: The characters soon to appear (John Turner and Nick Myer) are not Oc's they are ACTUAL MG characters. Only they are obscure. I will reveal their appearances at a more proper time. _

**Chapter 1 Things to Come**

*Voice of Hal Emmerich*

"During a training mission on Shadow Moses in February of 2005, at a nuclear weapons facility on a remote island off the coast of Alaska, the Next-Generation Special Forces unit FOXHOUND rebelled against the United States government, under the command of Liquid Snake. Their target was an advanced weapon system, a gigantic robotic weapons platform able to independently launch a nuclear warhead at any target on the face of the planet. Their demand was the body of the greatest soldier who ever lived, Big Boss, which, through gene therapy, they could use to create an army of ultimate soldiers.

"Metal Gear REX, the weapon hijacked by the newly formed terrorist cell, was destroyed by High Tech Special Forces agent Solid Snake, a former operative of the CIA. The soldiers of FOXHOUND were detained and imprisoned on the grounds of treason, and the terrorist leaders were eliminated.

"Despite Solid Snake's actions that day during the Shadow Moses Incident, a former FOXHOUND operative and terrorist known as Revolver Ocelot escaped, bringing with him the specs for Metal Gear REX, and releasing them onto the World Wide Web. Since then a host of Metal Gear derivatives have been popping up all over the globe, which brought about the creation of Philanthropy. A fringe anti-terrorist organization which comprised of only a handful of operatives, including Solid Snake, John Turner, Jonathan Bennet, Nick Myer, and Mei Ling. The organization's goal was simple; to expose and or dismantle every Metal Gear unit in production."

**

* * *

**

0632 Hours, December 12, 2007… Four months after the Tanker Incident

Pain… A sharp pain… in the back of his skull… Incessant ringing in his ears… Like a flash-bang, only worse. His seat jolted, and Snake opened his eyes, returning to the present anarchy.

He was in a jeep, the engine roared as Nick Myer drove the vehicle over 110 kph, and beside him John Turner was wrestling with another man in the back. Another two jeeps sped in pursuit from behind.

Snake tore the man from John, the soldier punched Snake in the gut, and Snake retaliated with a strike across the head. Snake's attacker fell back over the jeep's tailgate, tumbling into the Nevada dirt.

"Thanks, I owe you one, Snake."

"That's twice I've saved your ass, rookie. Don't let it happen again."

A soldier on the closer of the pursuing jeeps manned a mounted gun. He pulled the trigger, a stream of bullets peppering their getaway vehicle. Snake grabbed his Socom, aiming for the soldier's forehead. He pulled the trigger, a non-lethal tranquilizer round exited the barrel and hit its target straight on the forehead. The soldier fell over, passed out.

"Wooh! Head shot! That's what I'm talkin' about!" John praised.

As the enemy jeep closed in from their side, Snake and John leapt into the group, knocking them over. They scrambled to their feet, surrounding the two and ready for a fight. John and Snake stood back to back, surrounded yet confident.

"Just like old times, eh Snake?"

"Last time we were younger," Snake answered.

"There were more last time," John countered.

The guards rushed them, and Snake ducked, John gripped onto the assailant's arm, flipping him over and into the guards facing John. Snake spun, round-house kicking the other soldier in the face, and he fell over, passed out.

The remaining three guards regrouped, with Snake and John at the other end of the jeep, assuming a ready CQC stance. The closest guard lunged for Snake, and Snake stopped his fist, grabbing it tightly and twisting sharply. The soldier fell to his knees, and he passed out after a strategic punch to the back of the head. The final two guards rushed at once. John dove in front of their path, tripping up the soldiers. Snake shot one in the neck, and placed his knee on the throat of the remaining soldier, cutting off his air supply. After several seconds of struggling for breath, the man's body stilled.

Snake got up, dusting off his sneaking suit. Nick drove the jeep as close to his partner's as he dared, and the two jumped back to their original vehicle.

The Nevada desert was wide open, and the air was clear. Snake could see that Hal had landed the helicopter about a kilometer away.

"Snake! Look!" John pointed toward another jeep, "They've got an AT4!"

Their pursuers advanced, and a soldier stood, wielding the explosive rocket round. He pulled the RPG's trigger, and the rocket shot toward them, smoke trailing behind as it whistled toward Snake's jeep. Raising his rifle, Snake fired on the missile. Half-way to their jeep the AT4 exploded into a ball of flame accompanied by a crack of thunder. Another missile broke through the haze and struck the jeep. The vehicle lurched, stalled, and proceeded into a death roll.

Snake collided with the dirt, pain surging through his head and spine; his body forced to absorb the brunt of the impact. From his head to his toes, not a part of Snake's body was in a throe.

"Daammn…" Snake groaned. He looked over to John's prone body next to him. His concern for John ebbed when he heard his partner cuss, "That f***ing hurt! Damn! I'm never doing that again!" as he struggled to his knees.

But Nick was nowhere to be seen. Snake stood, limping over to the smoking heap of scrap that was their jeep. He kneeled beside the driver door, grateful to see Nick struggling with his belt. "Remind me to let John drive next time."

"Are you okay? Can you move?"

"My leg… I think my leg is broken… Get me out of this deathtrap and I'll crawl to the chopper if I have to."

"That's the spirit," Snake said, pulling out his combat knife and cutting his partner free from the restraints.

Snake managed to pull Nick's body out as the enemy pulled in, their rifles raised and fingers held squarely on the trigger. One of the soldiers approached Snake, who was still dazed in the aftermath of the crash. Snake raised his hands above his head, and the soldier pointed his gun at the mercenarie's head, "Who are you?! Identify yourself! Are you al-Qa'ida? ISU?"

"Philanthropy," Snake answered promptly.

"Ain't you the sons of bitches who sunk that tanker, USS Discovery?"

It was true, Snake was on the ship when it sank, but he had not been the one who sank it. It had been Ocelot and RAY, the very reason Snake was in his current predicament. That cold August night was the closest he had ever been to dying…

**

* * *

**

The Hudson River 0342 Hours, August 8th 2007 aboard the U.S.S Discovery…

"We the Marines will lead the charge into a new world order with Metal Gear RAY! That is all. Dismissed." Commandant Scott Dolph concluded his speech. Solid Snake watched from behind a crate as the Marine corps soldiers raised their hands to their brows, clicking their heels together in salute, with Metal Gear RAY looming over the proceedings, a fierce deity observing it's worshiper's rituals.

Clap…Clap… Clap… Clap… The sound echoed in the silent hangar. The soldiers looked around, searching for the source of the sound. "Excellent speech, my friend…"

"Who the --!?" the Commandant questioned.

After several moments, a man, still clapping, stepped out from behind Metal Gear's leg. With long silver hair and a moustache to match, the man wore cowboy boots, complete with spurs, and a duster coat, partially concealing an ammo belt beneath it. As he clapped, he held his hands in front and above his head, in an exaggerated mocking commendation. "Gift of the silver tongue. They say it is the mark of a good officer…" The man continued, "and of a liar." He gestured toward the commandant "Americans are too in love with the sound of their own voice to speak the truth."

"Identify yourself!"

The Commandant's Marines surrounded him in defense of their leader, their rifles raised and trained on the trespasser as he spoke, "I am Shalashaska. Also called Revolver - Ocelot."

"- Ocelot!" Snake recognized. It was the very same man he had fought two years ago in Shadow Moses. The man responsible for the death of Armstech president Kenneth Baker, and Snake's torture. _His hand! Hadn't he lost it because of Grey Fox?! _It was true, two years ago when they first fought, Grey Fox had intervened and lopped off Ocelot's right hand, but somehow the man had regenerated his lost limb.

The Commandant's guards began to advance, but halted when Scott Dolph raised his hand, gesturing for them to stay. "What do you want?"

"This Machine will be quite useful!" Ocelot said, walking beneath the iron behemoth that was Metal Gear RAY.

"What are you planning to do? Steal this thing?!" A look of utter disbelief spread across the lead Marine's face.

"Steal? No, no. I'm taking it back." Ocelot corrected.

Snake watched from behind the crate as a stout man snuck in from behind the Commandant. Armed with a small pistol he grabbed Scott Dolph, holding the pistol to the side of the soldier's skull. Snake recognized the man. "Gurlukovich!" Colonel Sergei Gurlukovich… the very same man responsible for leading the eighteen Russian extremists who now controlled the U.S.S. Discovery.

"Nobody move! Understood?!" Ocelot ordered as the Marines reacted to the surprise. He walked over to his colleague, Gurlukovich, and removed a device from his partner's belt. Raising the device in the air for all to see, he said, "This ship now carries enough SEMTEX on its key structural points to blow it out of the water at the touch of this button!" The soldiers, their rifles still trained on the trespasser, began to back away slowly. "That's right," Ocelot encouraged, "No one has to die needlessly."

Rappelling from the ceiling, more of Gurlukovich's men appeared, raising AK's to the Marines. "We're almost at the target. Get a move on!" Ocelot ordered to the men. They began to place more SEMTEX all across the room, while others removed restraints and locks, preparing RAY for its hijacking.

"What do you intend to do with RAY? Sell it on the streets?" The Commandant asked.

Gurlukovich spoke, ignoring the Commandant's inquiry, "I was raised in Snezhinsk, formerly known as Chelyabinsk-70. The nuclear research outpost."

"What are you talking about?"

"After the Cold War ended, my home was bought out by the Americans…"

"Is there a point to this sad story?"

"Not that you would understand!" Gurlukovich jammed the gun's barrel into the Commandant's head. "Land, friends, dignity! All sold to the highest bidder! The United States of America! Even the technology that gave birth to these weapons is Russian. Developed by us!"

"What do you intend to do?" the Commandant reiterated.

Sergei Gurlukovich held the Commandant closer, "Russia will rise again! And RAY is the key!"

It was then that Ocelot gave his colleague the bad news, "I regret to inform you that I have no intention of selling Metal Gear. As I said, I came to take it back…. Yes. Returned to the 'Patriots'!"

_Please review my story, i want to make this venture as accurate to Metal Gear Canon as possible. if there are any inaccuracies or you want to express your approval/criticisms, leave it in a review and i promise you that it shall be addressed._


	2. Chapter 2 Treacherous Storms

**The Exploits of Philanthropy**

_by Rookie's Eyes_

_Disclaimer: the Metal Gear series and their characters are property of Hideo Kojima, Kojima Productions and Konami_

**Chapter 2 Treacherous Storms**

"I regret to inform you that I have no intention of selling Metal Gear. As I said, I came to take it back…. Yes. Returned to the 'Patriots'!"

"The 'La-li-lu-le-lo'!" Scott Dolph said in shock. "How's that possible-"

Sergei Gurlukovich interrupted, posing his own question to his treacherous partner, a mutinous look in his eye, "Ocelot!.. You!? Have you sold us out?!"

"Hmm!" Ocelot chuckled, "I was never in your employ, Gurlukovich."

"Are you still in league with Solidus?!"

"No hard feelings, Colonel… Mother Russia can **rot** for all I care!"

"Since when, Ocelot?! When did you turn?" Betrayal evident in his voice.

"I'm glad you noticed comrade. I abandoned 'her' during the Cold War…" Gurlukovich growled, frustrated at his partner's treachery. Ocelot continued, "Metal Gear only has room for one!.. Gurlukovich… You and your daughter will **die** here!" _Gurlukovich's daughter is still aboard?!_ Snake thought worriedly.

"DAMN YOU!!" the Colonel cursed, throwing the Marine Commandant between him and his traitor, whipping out his pistol as the Marine fell, but Ocelot was ready. "Die you dog!" Gurlukovich shouted.

Ocelot threw his duster into the Marine's way, concealing himself from the Colonel's line of sight as well. He tore out his Single Action Army, pulling the trigger three times in the blink of an eye. Three rounds penetrated the Colonel's heart, and the Commandant fell over, dead as well.

"Sergei, looks like you were long overdue for retirement."

As Gurlukovich crumpled to the ground, he cursed, "Traitorous dog!"

Sergei's men raised their guns, and in one fluid motion Ocelot brought them down, each with a single bullet wound to the forehead. He flipped his pistol end over end on his finger, then holstered the weapon which was by now out of ammo.

"Shows over," He told the remaining soldiers, the SEMTEX detonator still in his hands, "If you wish to live, I suggest you run now! This ship is still in the lower New York harbor. You may yet make it to shore if you swim for your life!" He pressed the button, activating the SEMTEX and '_BOOOOM!_' after '_BOOOM!_' resonated throughout the tanker. The ship shook as if in an earthquake, each rocking explosion exacerbated by the choppy storm waves outside.

In the chaos of the explosions, Snake heard a soldier yell "Don't let him get away!" and they fired on Ocelot as he made his way to RAY's cockpit, every bullet seemingly missing its intended target. Snake chose to reveal himself, trudging through the water to the former commandant's platform.

As Ocelot neared the cockpit on the platform above, with his SOCOM trained, Snake yelled "Ocelot!" catching the man's attention.

Ocelot stared at Snake, strangely unsurprised by his appearance. Then a look of pain overtook Snake's old nemesis, and he gripped his new right arm, screaming in pain, "Aaaarrghhhh!!" his voice a peculiar melding between his own, and that of another, strangely familiar voice as well. The screaming stopped, and Ocelot pulled up his sleeve, looking at his arm as if it were unfamiliar. Addressing Snake, he spoke, now completely in the strange but familiar voice, "It's been awhile, brother!"

"Who are you!" Snake demanded, his gun still pointed at his adversary.

"You know who I am."

_Wait… That voice… _"Liquid?"

Liquid stretched out his arm, examining it, "Not so young anymore, eh Snake?.. You're drowning in time… I know what it's like, brother. No wonder Naomi passed you over for the FOXDIE program." He screamed once again in that strange melded voice, "ARrrghhhh! Out! Get out of my mind, Liquid!" In the mental struggle, Liquid Ocelot bit his arm, drawing blood. Like a seizure, it just ended. Ocelot stood, regaining his composure, "The price of physical prodigy," liquid continued. "Few more years and you'll be another dead clone of the old man… Our raw materials are vintage, brother. Big Boss was in his late fifties when they created his copies! But I- I live on through this arm!"

"Liquid's arm?!" An explosion erupted beside Snake, launching him over the platform rails, and Ocelot jumped inside the Metal Gear's cockpit.

Struggling against the advancing water, Snake climbed back to stable ground as the malevolent "eyes" of RAY glowed blue. RAY stood, the top of its hull slamming into the ceiling of the tanker's hangar. "You don't have what it take's after all!" Liquid's voice resonated on the Gear's speakers. "You're going down, Snake! With this tanker!" Snake tried to avoid it, but Liquid brought RAY's foot down on the platform, launching Snake into a wall. As Snake struggled to his feet, he watched as the Metal Gear unit sunk it's head beneath the water, the water table sinking significantly. "Otacon… We have a problem."

RAY's head rose, splitting down the middle, revealing a water jet. The water jet cut through the hull, splitting the ship in two. RAY roared as seawater rushed in, drowning Snake as the saltwater flooded the hangar….

"SNAKE!... SNAAAKE!"

* * *

"SNNNAAAAAAKE!!!!!!!!!!!"

Hal's voice was absorbed by the vociferous roar of inky black sea, which tossed him about recklessly like a bucking bronco. Rain pelted him, and he squinted in the darkness, trying to imagine that every bobbing piece of the tanker in the distance was his friend. By this time, Hal had been in the water so long that he feared for his own life.

"SNNNAAAAAAAKE!!!!!"

No good. He couldn't even hear himself. All he could do was watch in horror as the wreckage of the USS Discovery sank, sending harsh gusts of wind and spray in his direction, destroyed by Metal Gear RAY only minutes ago. Soon all the lights in the tanker windows would be gone, and he wouldn't be able to glimpse the ocean surface. A harsh wind careened the little boat, and Hal tugged at it to keep it from capsizing. The wind howled in his ears, and the rain left huge droplets on his glasses, distorting his field of vision. He reached for his glasses to wipe them off, and a harsh wind ripped them out of his fingers and away into the salt-water, and the boat careened to the side again.

"ARGHH..." he whimpered hopelessly, his vision blurred more harshly than it had been before. All he could hear was that loud roaring, all he could feel was the harsh cold that was pummeling his body in waves, and all he could see was a few golden lights in the distance. _What… What if Snake's gone?_

"No… No! SNAAAAKE!!!"

Tears of fear began to form in his eyes. Snake was dead, and it was his fault. Now, he would die too.

Another harsh gust hit the boat, and it spun again. Otacon held on for dear life. He knew the end was nigh, but despite knowing the futility, he cried out again.

"SNNNNAAKKKKKEEE!!!!! ARE YOU THERE?"

He could hear himself now, if only briefly, in this cocoon of wind. And he realized why. The storm had settled. For a moment, it was quieter, and the water was calmer. Otacon took this brief spout of tranquility to gather his composure; he breathed deeply, trying to ward off the sick feeling deep in his stomach. Looking out across the river, he could see only a few rows of lights; the tanker was almost completely immersed in water, and he was horrified to learn he had drifted away from it. He wiped his eyes. Then he saw him.

"OOOTTACC..."

He heard what he thought was a deep gravelly scream. It could easily have been another module of the tanker sinking to the riverbed, but he clung on his hope. As he attempted to look out again into the darkness, he felt his boat tip to the side, and he tumbled as sea foam slapped his face. "SNAAAAKE! CAN YOU HEAR ME?!!!"

"WHAT....THE ....HELL ....OTACON!"

Otacon's heart lifted when we heard the rasping voice, and he sat up with a jolt. Snake's arms were inside the boat, pulling it to the side.

"PULL US IN!!"

Otacon grabbed his arms, and fell backwards as Snake and a thin woman tumbled into the boat.

"What the hell Otacon!" Snake's voice was thin and rough, "I've been following the damn boat for about ten minutes. I was shouting myself hoarse!" Snake began to cough wildly, spilling his guts over the side of the boat.

"Snake, are you okay?"

Between the fits of coughing, Snake sneezed, then answered, "I'll be fine… Just get this thing out here," he wheezed, before having another coughing fit.

"I gotcha, Snake." Otacon said, wiping saltwater out of his eyes, before starting up the motor, "What's with the woman?"

"We need to drop her off at the pier before we get back."……

_Author's Note: I owe a thank you to DoomsdayDevices who graciously allowed me to use his scene of snake drowning in the Hudson river from his as of yet unfinished story_ **'My Brother's Body'.** _The scene has been altered to conform more completely with my story and style, but the majority of it remains unchanged. Hope you guys enjoyed it! Expect my next installment in a short while. This was my prologue, so incase you didn't like covering so much of the tanker incident, i'm not going to be featuring much more anyway._

_Please review. You'd be doing me a great favor. You'd be doing yourself a favor as well because it is only with reviews that I can improve my writing. Thanks again to all my readers. _


End file.
